Lovecraftians
Lovecraftian are a race of alien-like abomination creatures that reside in an alternate dimension that exist outside of reality and natural laws of the universe. They are a species that mortals are unable to comprehend as they are beyond understanding. Many of these creatures live in different dimensions or realities from our own. They are actually commonly native to Cosmic Horror Stories in the present and Lovecraft games. The man to record of their presence and publish literature books about them is H.P. Lovecraft. History The Lovecraftians had always existed outside of the physical universe, living peacefully in their own dimension and those such as Outer Gods have the power to exit their dimension and enter the psychical universe whenever they wish. These Outer Gods have had interaction with ancient human civilization and were worshiped as gods. Outer Gods were offered sacrifices to consume to in order to walk among humans, they possess the given human sacrifice as their primary vessel and communicate with tribes. These old gods left back into their own dimension until later in the 1925, human experimentation were testing to see what other worlds existed outside of theirs. Psychics, who have the ability to establish links with beings in different certain areas were used to cross over into these dimensions and when a psychic subject encountered a resident of the Eldritch Horror Dimension, this caused a ripple between the two parallel worlds, leaving a small crack wide enough to act as a doorway for the Lovecraftians. H.P. Lovecraft encounter various types of these creatures as he had already documented histories of those from the Outer Gods through ancient tribes such as Aztec, Incas, or Mayans. Many Lovecraftians began tearing through the fabric of time and space, arriving to Earth and either to feed off of local animals and humans or possess them as their vessels. Some of these Lovecrafts engaged in sexual intercourse, producing a new species cross between Lovecraftian and mortals. This brought forth the Outsiders. Secret human organizations formed together to find a way to seal the portals that these abominable creatures were accessing. Eventually around the year, 1973, also the year when H.P. Lovecraft died, the portals were managed to be closed and it seems all the Lovecraftians were eliminated that were stuck in the mortal world, however their offspring remain and the unknown U.F.O. or extraterrestrial organisms sighted by humans could be in fact remaining Lovecraftians as they have the traits to be mistaken as aliens, in fact it could be them that originated the rumors of aliens. Characteristics It would appear that these Eldritch Abominations are anomalies, however their very nature is to disrupt all that is reality and logic. Their mind and body are beyond mortal being's comprehension and are not meant to be understood. They exist out of space and time, so they are no apart of the natural laws of the universe and thus any means of disrupting balance cannot directly or indirectly affect them. In their true visage, their appearances can be very physically impossible to tolerate as they can appear humanoid or animalistic which include natural traits of those like tentacles, internal organs that are place in the exterior state, genitalia, or celestial bodies. Mortals can grotesquely die from looking at their true visage as it would cause their eyes to bleed or scratch them, even regurgitating their entire organs of being unable to stand them. Suicide is also an option mortals would commit to stop their painful agony. Most Lovecraftians don't cause their victims to die through mere physical appearance as this may be the case with one of their powers to cause such a horrific phenomenon. Eldritch Horror Deities Outer Gods Not much is explained about the Outer Gods other than the fact that they are the first and strongest Eldritch Horrors to preexist the universe itself. Azathoth, the progenitor of all Lovecraft kind was said that he created all of existence through his imagination while in a slumber state and if he were to wake up, everything were to be erased. Great Old Ones Among the strongest of Lovecrafts are infamous Lovecraftians such as Cthulu. The Old Ones are the superior and intelligent of their lower brethren. They seem to hold the power to be on par with third generation deities. Powers and Abilities Lovecraftians share similar level of powers as Pagan Deities, while some are slightly stronger than typical monsters. Great Old Ones can potentially match deities, while Outer Gods are known to reach at a nigh-omnipotent level that make them a universal threat. * Eldritch Mind: Not only do they appear alien-like but their minds are uncomprehending as no telepathy can withstand the minds of a Lovecraftian, let alone coming back sane as mind readers can become insane just by looking inside a Lovecraftian. * Fatal Countenance: Particular Lovecraftians can cause beings to die just from looking at their true visage. This does not apply to all Lovecraftians as this may be the work of Outer Gods and Great Old Ones. * Immortality: The age or lifespan of a Lovecraftian is unknown however those such as Azathoth is said to be the originating force of the universe, thus this makes him older than 13.7 billions of years, although he is an Outer God. * Parafrosynikinesis: Lovecraftians have been known to cause chaos and mayhem when they enter the human world as they can manipulate the human minds, causing them to loose all of their sanity. * Reality Warping: The Lovecraftians can distort time, space, and reality to destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural laws of the physical universe. This power is what allows them to create a crack through the parallel worlds, allowing them to enter the human world. Weaknesses The Lovecraftians are much like deities as they do not have that many weaknesses and stronger class of these creatures are immune to conventional methods. * Higher Beings: Among the Lovecraftian race, while many appear to have the intelligence equivalent to a wild animal, the stronger and intelligent are the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones that dominate the lesser kind. ** Outer Gods: Azathoth is the progenitor of all Lovecraftian species, meaning he is in a way their version of God and is said to have created the universe through his imagination. ** Great Old Ones: Eldritch Horrors such as Cthulu is known for being powerful and infamous in Lovecraft stories. * Hive Mind: It is shown that higher beings such as Outer Gods or Great Old Ones have a hierarchy among their lowly soldiers and control them through what is known as a Hive Mind. Stronger Lovecraftians can control weaker ones, making them obedient without question. stronger Lovecraftians can see, hear, or communicate through the mind control. * Mortal Host: Despite their ability to take possession of a mortal being, a Lovecraftian will act rather bizarre and inhuman that make them seem out of the ordinary, however what sets out as a weaknesses is that their biology is incompatible with humans. The human body will slowly began to degrade as blood frequently begins to spill out of their bodies and are barely able to keep their humanity in check, revealing their traits such as their tendrils. There is also the fact that taking a human body makes them succumb to pain such as conventional weaponry or at least mystical objects that can severely harm them then without a vessel. * Physical Universe: Even though they are creatures that defy the natural laws of the universe such as time, space, or reality, it is shown that they are beings of incorporeal forms, meaning they do not have physical bodies. Some Lovecraftians cannot tolerate being in the presence of the Physical Universe, thus weakening them while others that enter it, their bodies become corporeal, making it easier to harm them through supernatural weapons as they are more seemingly invincible in their own dimension. * Poor Concealment: Despite their power, unfortunately a Lovecraftian's presence can be felt by any individual, even humans, which makes it impossible for them to conceal their presence and hide from certain individuals. This will let entities know of their incoming presence. Known Lovecraftians Outer Gods * Azazthoth Great Old Ones * Cthulu Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftians